


Newfound family

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 14 codas and speculations [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Gen, There's something between them, and even JOHN knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: This episode was a rollercoaster of emotions, ngl and JDM's acting skills made me cry over JOHN, which I hate btw. All in all, I'm glad our boys had closure and I'm glad John apologized for all the shit he put them through and told them he's proud of them, it's what they both deserve.





	Newfound family

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was a rollercoaster of emotions, ngl and JDM's acting skills made me cry over JOHN, which I hate btw. All in all, I'm glad our boys had closure and I'm glad John apologized for all the shit he put them through and told them he's proud of them, it's what they both deserve.

John takes a deep breath, «I never meant for this»

«Dad, we pulled you here»

John sighs, always taking the fault, Dean, «No, son, my fight. It was supposed to end with me, with Yellow Eyes. But now you» he can feel tears welling up in his eyes, «you are a grown man, and I am incredibly proud of you» he smiles a little, tries not to cry in front of his son, «I guess that I had hoped, eventually, you would get yourself a normal life, a peaceful life, a family»

Dean smiles, proud and fond, «I have a family»

As if on cue, the door opens and closes and two more people walk into the room, Dean's smile growing impossibly softer.

«Dad,» he says as a man in a trench coat and a kid not older than 17 approach, «this is Castiel and Jack»

«Castiel» John repeats, extending one hand for the man to shake, «the Angel, I suppose»

Castiel exchanges a look with Dean, who seems to straight his expression in an instant, but John thinks he saw that nonetheless. It seemed the look Mary used to give him, or maybe he's just imagining things.

«Mr Winchester» Castiel looks back at him, taking his hand and shaking it, his smile seems strained. Before either of them can say anything, the kid chimes in.

«Aren't you supposed to be dead?»

Dean flinches at that, ready for John to scream or growl or whatever, but, strangely enough, it never happens. This man is not the John he remembers. This John is more relaxed, at ease, realizing his faults and saying he's sorry, saying he's proud of him. John Winchester would never do that and for a moment Dean thinks that it's another demon posing as his father. John just laughs at Jack's bluntness, explaining that he's from the past, here because of an old magical artifact. Maybe it's true, maybe _he is_ from the past, maybe _he is_ John Winchester, only from a different universe. For all he knows, he'd take this John over the one who abused him and his brother a hundred times over. Castiel touching his arm brings him back to reality.

«Can we talk?» Castiel whispers in his ear. Dean nods and tells Jack and his dad that he'd be right back before following Castiel into the corridor.

«Dean,» Castiel says when they're out of earshot, «how is he here, shouldn't he be dead for more than a decade?»

«Wait, are you saying he's really my dad? From this universe?»

«Yes, I haven't perceived anything different from him, except that he's from 2003»

«Yeah, yeah, he...» Dean scratches the back of his neck, «look, me and Sam found this Chinese pearl that grants you wishes, and I used it to get rid of Michael in my head but instead dad appeared»

«Dean, time travel is dangerous, and for people or things who shouldn't be in a determined time line would mean time paradoxes» Castiel scream-whispers. 

«Don't I know it?» Dean scream-whispers back, «There is already weird shit going on, I just wanted one dinner before bringing dad back where he came from»

Castiel hesitates, before touching Dean's arm. «You want closure» he says, blue eyes boring into his with such an intensity that would make someone else look away, but not them. Never them. Dean nods and Castiel hugs him.

«I wanted this since mom died» Dean says in Castiel's shoulder, clinging to his trench coat, a couple of tears seeping down his cheeks, «me, mom, dad and Sammy, be a normal family just for one dinner, forgetting all the shit that's out there»

Castiel says nothing, just hugs him tighter and Dean is grateful for that. They stay like this until John's voice comes from the other room, saying that dinner is ready. Dean steps back and Castiel's hands cardle his face, his thumbs wiping his tears before he can do it. It's such an intimate gesture that it almost brings Dean to tears again. Castiel smiles one of his barely there smiles and steps back, but before he can go any further, Dean grabs his wrist.

«Where are you going?»

«It's your family dinner, Dean, I don't want to intrude»

«Hey, now» Dean says, walking closer, «you're family too, you and Jack»

«But you said...»

«That was before I met you, Cas, you and Jack»

«You want me, _us_ , to join you?»

«You know, for a clever guy, you're such a dumbass sometimes» Dean smiles, «of course I want you both there»

Castiel's smile is bigger than Dean has ever seen it. «I'll go call Jack, then» he says and walks away. And if Dean lingers until Castiel has rounded the corner, well, none is the wiser.

\---

Dinner is an exchange of stories and anecdotes of Sam and Dean's hunts and Mary's too since she came back. Seeing his boys with their mother again is the best thing John ever experienced in his life and Mary being a mom to this kid too, Jack, makes tears in his eyes form again. Over the course of the meal, John realizes that what he saw in Dean's eyes when Castiel, or Cas, as his sons and wife call him, walked in the room earlier wasn't his imagination. He saw that look, hell, he _had_ that look on his face looking at Mary when they first started dating. He hides his smile behind his glass, Dean looks happy and he's happy his son is happy, he may not understand it, but whatever, he's not here to stay anyway.

When dinner's over, John takes Dean aside.

«You look happy» he says.

«Yeah, I pretty am» Dean chuckles.

«Son, whatever's going on with you and Cas, don't let it go»

Dean's smile falters, «What do you mean?»

«You think I'm blind?»

«Dad, I...»

«Dean» John says, «I don't care, not anymore»

Dean says nothing, just stares at him. John smiles and pats him on the shoulder, «Trust me, you don't want to let it go» he says and walks back to the table to help Mary.

\---

Goodbyes are always the hardest parts, the Winchesters know it well. John hugs his sons one last time, sharing a meaningful look with Dean before taking his wife's hand. Seeing both Dean and Sam so grown up and his wife one last time was perfect. He's gonna miss her when he'll be back to his time line. He's gonna miss his sons when he'll be back in his time line but this one is ok because it means they have a chance to live this long at least. When he'll be back, he'll be better, he'll be _there_. When he'll be back, this will be just a nice dream. 


End file.
